


Toys and Teddies

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day Two, friendship fic, just cute i hope, kid!niff, like 4-5 years old, present buying, their mums are done with their shit, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick and Jeff get each other gifts. Kid!Niff (around 4-5 years old)





	

“Thanks Sophie, see you tomorrow no doubt.” Jeff’s mother smiled, waving to Nick’s mum before shutting the door. She walked back through to the kitchen to keep preparing dinner when she felt a small hand tugging on her sleeve.  
“Yes Jeff?”  
“Mummy, can I get Nicky a present?” Jeff asked.  
“Sure sweetie. Why?”  
“Miss Rachel at daycare said that Nick was naughty. And if he was naughty then Santa won’t bring him any presents! He has to get presents, it’s Christmas!” Jeff explained as if it was obvious.  
“Alright, we’ll go out shopping tomorrow and we can get something for him.” She smiled.  
“Thanks Mummy! You’re the best!” Jeff wrapped his arms around his mothers legs before running into the living room and throwing his superhero figures around.  
***  
“What would you like to get for Nick, sweetie?” Jeff’s mother asked him.  
“Um… everything?”  
“Not everything. Pick something in particular. What does Nick like?”  
“Um, he likes superheroes and he likes lightsabers and he likes cats and he likes, um… superheroes!” Jeff said happily.  
“Maybe we can get him something to do with superheroes?”  
“Woah. You’re so smart Mummy! Nick loves superheroes!” Jeff yelled, bouncing along beside his mother. She laughed and shook her head fondly, taking Jeff’s hand and guiding him into the toy shop. They walked through the aisles, looking for something that Jeff deemed good enough for Nick. Suddenly Jeff stopped, turning a corner and dragging his mother after him to the end of the aisle. She looked up and saw what Jeff had dragged her to. It was a giant mansion-like dollhouse, filled with superhero action figures just like the ones that Nick and Jeff collected.  
“Mummy, we need to get this for Nicky! Please Mummy!” Jeff looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh, Jeff sweetie, I don’t know… It’s really expensive.” His mother said.  
“Please Mummy! Please, please, please, please, pretty please!” Jeff shook his mother’s arm around wildly.  
“Oh, fine. We can get it.” She said, smiling and giving in.  
“Yay!” Jeff yelled as his mother picked up the box containing the giant playset, taking it up to the counter to pay for it. Once it was theirs, they walked back out to the car so Jeff’s mother could put it in the trunk.  
“How about we go and get some food?” His mother smiled at him.  
“We should get donuts. And milkshakes. And lollies.” Jeff said.  
“We need to get something for lunch before you get a treat. How about burgers?”  
“Yeah! Let’s go!” Jeff dragged his mother back into the shops and into the food court. He was tapping his feet against the wall when he heard someone yell his name. He looked up and grinned as he saw Nick, dragging his mother towards Jeff and his mother. He let go of his mothers hand and ran up to Jeff, hugging him tightly.  
“Jeffie, guess what I got today.” He said loudly.  
“I don’t wanna guess, just tell me!” Jeff laughed.  
“I got a superhero cape!” Nick said happily, pulling said cape out of his mothers shopping bags and getting her to tie it around his neck. “Look Jeff! It moves around when I run!”  
“That’s so cool!” Jeff turned to his mother. “Mummy, can I get a cape like Nick’s?”  
“You already have a cape.” HIs mother said.  
“Not one like Nick’s. I want one like Nick’s.”  
Nick’s mother laughed, shaking her head. “Jeff, how about when you finish your lunch, you can come with Nick and I and we’ll buy you a cape just like Nick’s?”  
“Oh, yes please!” Jeff said excitedly. His mother went to get their food, insisting that Sophie and Nick sit with them. The four of them sat at the table, Nick and Jeff sitting together of course. Jeff grabbed two superhero figures out of his mothers bag, smiling at Nick.  
“Who do you want to be Nicky?”  
“I want to be Superman, duh.” Nick replied. Jeff handed him the superman figure, holding on to the Flash one. They made their superheroes battle on top of the table, running them up each other’s arms and getting told off when they made too much noise. They ate their lunches, swapping with each other constantly. They finished their burgers at the same time, looking at their mothers.  
“Mummy, can we get ice cream before I get my cape?” Jeff asked.  
“Jeff, it’s winter. It’s too cold for ice cream.”  
“It’s never to cold for ice cream.” Nick pointed out. Nick’s mother stood up, grabbing her purse.  
“I’ll get it.” She said to Jeff’s mother before telling both boys to come with her and pick out their ice creams. Jeff got cookie dough and Nick got cookies and cream, just like every other time they had ice cream. They went back to Jeff’s mother, who said she would come around before dinner to pick up Jeff, who insisted he was going back to Nick’s house to play. They went and bought Jeff a cape just like Nick’s before running out to Nick’s mothers car, jumping up in the back seat and putting their seat belts on. They played in the car all the way to Nick’s house, running up to Nick’s front door as soon as the car stopped. Once Nick’s mother unlocked the door, they ran upstairs into Nick’s room, jumping up on to the bed. They spread all of Nick’s superheroes out on the bed, playing with two or three at a time. Jeff was upset when Nick’s mother came upstairs, saying his mother was here to pick him up. He walked downstairs slowly with Nick, going up to his mother.  
“Mummy? Can I stay the night?” Jeff asked.  
“No, sweetie. It’s christmas tomorrow.”  
“Please? You can come over in the morning and I can give Nick his present and then we can go home. Pleaseeeeee?” Jeff whined.  
Jeff’s mother looked at Nick’s mother for a second before smiling. “Fine. But you behave for Sophie, okay?” She said sternly.  
“Thank you mummy, I will!” Jeff said happily. He said goodbye to his mother, grabbing Nick’s hand and dragging him back upstairs to keep playing. Sophie called them down for dinner about an hour later, which was both Nick and Jeff’s favourite - pancakes. They ate their dinner happily, feeding each other syrup-drenched pancakes pieces. They went and played for a few more hours before they were told they had to go to bed. Jeff put on the pyjamas that he kept at Nick’s house while Nick put on his own, both of them jumping up on to Nick’s bed. Jeff snuggled into the pillow and smiled at Nick before he sat up straight, his face dropping suddenly.  
“Jeffie, what’s wrong? Why are you sad?”  
“I don’t - I don’t have m-my teddy!” Jeff said, beginning to cry. Nick sat up as well, wrapping his arms around his best friend.  
“It’s okay Jeffie, don’t cry. You can cuddle me if you want. I’m like a teddy, just bigger.” Nick smiled at him, wiping away his tears with the blanket.  
“Thank you Nicky.” Jeff sniffled, laying down and wrapping his arms around Nick.  
“Goodnight Jeffie.” Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff, pulling him close.  
“Goodnight Nicky.”  
Both boys fell asleep almost immediately, which is what Sophie found when she opened the door to check on them. She smiled and pulled out her phone, taking a picture before leaving the room and sending it to Jeff’s mother.  
_To Charlotte: Our little angels - image attatched_  
***  
Nick was woken up by the light pattering of snowflakes on the window. “Jeff? Jeffie? Wake up! It’s snowing on christmas!” Nick shook Jeff’s shoulders lightly, making the blonde boy look up at him. His head was resting on Nick’s chest, his arms still wrapped around his best friend.  
“What?”  
“IT’S CHRISTMAS JEFFIE!” Nick yelled. Jeff sat up quickly, pulling open the blinds completely. He jumped out of bed, grabbing Nick’s hand and running downstairs. Sophie was already downstairs making breakfast when the boys ran into the kitchen. She smiled as the boys jumped up at the table, sitting next to each other. She put their cereal in front of them, watching fondly as they fed spoonfuls to each other. About ten minutes later Jeff’s mother showed up, holding a large bag of presents. She moved to put them under the tree before turning to the boys.  
“I thought you and Nick would want to open your presents together, so I brought yours over. I’m just going to get Nick’s presents out of the car.” She went back outside, returning with Jeff’s present for Nick and her own presents for Nick and his mother. The boys ran to sit under the tree, finding a present for the other and passing it to them. They opened all of their presents and let their mothers open their own until there were only two presents left. Jeff walked over to his present for Nick, dragging it back over with some effort to where his best friend was sitting.  
“I got this for you Nicky. Merry Christmas.” He smiled. Nick ripped the paper away from the present, gasping when he saw what it was. He practically tackled Jeff, hugging him tightly and pressing his face into the blonde’s shoulder. “I love it Jeffie, thank you! Mummy, look what Jeff got me! Mummy, look!” Nick said excitedly.  
“It’s wonderful Nick. Now, don’t you have a present for Jeff?” She smiled.  
“Oh, yeah.” Nick grabbed his present for Jeff from under the tree, passing it to him. “Merry Christmas Jeffie.”  
Jeff poked at the present and narrowed his eyes. It was almost as big as him and it was really squishy. He pulled the paper away and grinned widely when he saw the giant teddy bear, dressed as Superman.  
“I love it Nicky!” Jeff yelled, pulling his friend into a group hug with the teddy bear. “Mummy look! Look how big the teddy is! And its Superman Mummy, SUPERMAN!” Jeff dragged the bear over to his mother, holding it up.  
“It’s great Jeff. But we should probably put your things in the car and go home before the snow gets too heavy. You can come and play with Nick tomorrow maybe.”  
Jeff nodded, helping his mother put the presents in the car before going back inside to say goodbye. Nick and Jeff’s mothers hugged and so did Nick and Jeff. Nick and Jeff’s mothers gave each other a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye. Jeff looked at Nick for a moment before leaning over, kissing his cheek.  
“Bye Nicky, see you tomorrow.”  
Nick smiled, leaning over to kiss Jeff on the cheek. “Bye Jeffie, I can’t wait.”  
Both boys waved at each other as Jeff and his mother went out to the car, laughing as Jeff slipped in the snow. Nick ran outside, crouching down next to Jeff.  
“Are you okay Jeffie?”  
“Of course I am. You’re the best friend ever Nicky.”  
“Wrong, you’re the best friend ever.” Nick smiled, reaching his hand out to help Jeff up. Jeff let Nick pull him up, brushing the snow off his clothes. Nick ran back to the house as his mother called him, watching Jeff get into the car. Nick waved at Jeff and Jeff waved at Nick. They waved at each other until Jeff’s car was out of sight. Nick went back inside and started to play with his presents, excited to see Jeff tomorrow so they could play with them together.


End file.
